


Ад в деталях

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Gen, Hell, Season/Series 04, Torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда у тебя достаточно времени и воображения, в орудие пытки можно превратить что угодно. В Аду хватает и того, и другого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ад в деталях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hell Is in the Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/938423) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



> **Примечания:** таймлайн 4 сезона, воспоминания Дина об Аде  
>  **Предупреждения:** пытки, насилие, изнасилование, многократная смерть персонажа  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Время обеда, и Сэм обещал приготовить что-нибудь по-настоящему съедобное, поэтому Дин спускается по лестнице дома Бобби, пересекает холл и останавливается перед входом на кухню.  
      Сэм и Бобби уже ждут его.  
      На самом деле кухня не такая уж маленькая: она объединена с библиотекой, у нее несколько окон – но все равно пространство будто сжимается вокруг Дина.  
      (Когда тебя запирают в одиночной камере – без еды, без воды, без света, без общения, без ничего… ты можешь протянуть больше недели. Первые несколько дней жажда и голод кажутся невыносимыми; потом эти потребности исчезают. Ты просто лежишь там, слабый и неспособный пошевелиться, но при этом прекрасно осознаешь, что с тобой происходит. И чем это закончится.)  
      Справа от Дина, в углу, стоит старый потрепанный холодильник и тихо гудит.  
      (Замерзнуть до смерти – один из лучших исходов. Сперва холод жалит кожу, но вскоре ты перестаешь ощущать свои конечности. Это занимает некоторое время, но как только наступает гипотермия, ты начинаешь погружаться в сон и оцепенение. Мирный конец.)  
      В раковине плещется вода. Наверное, там полно невымытой посуды с прошлого раза.  
      (Утопление страшит, особенно когда нечеловечески сильные руки удерживают твою голову под водой, пока легкие не начинают гореть. Ты не можешь думать, вокруг танцует тьма, и ты начинаешь паниковать, потому что неважно, как отчаянно ты жаждешь умереть, твое тело по-прежнему хочет жить, по-прежнему напугано до смерти. А потом они вытаскивают тебя и смеются, пока ты выкашливаешь воду и давишься воздухом, жалкий и дрожащий. И все начинается сначала. Лишь когда им становится скучно, потому что ты слишком вялый, чтобы развлекать их, они наконец-то удерживают тебя достаточно долго, чтобы отдать в негостеприимные объятия смертного покоя.)  
      Обед уже стоит на столе посреди комнаты.  
      (Сильные руки нагибают тебя, прижимают к плоской поверхности, кто-то пинком раздвигает тебе ноги. Они смеются. Ты отбиваешься от них со всей яростью, на какую способен, но в конце проигрываешь, ты всегда проигрываешь… И они насилуют тебя снова и снова, сменяя друг друга, – жестко и жестоко, стараясь причинить как можно больше страданий и боли. После чего оставляют тебя истекать кровью. Но истекать кровью лишь от этих ран, какими бы ужасными и болезненными они ни были, можно долго, и ты лежишь, чувствуя, как жизнь понемногу вытекает из тебя – вместе с их семенем и твоей кровью.)  
      В центре стола стоит стеклянный кувшин с водой. Наверное, Сэм подсыпал туда для Дина немного витаминов.  
      (Острые осколки стекла режут твою кожу, рвут плоть. Некоторые куски такие крупные, что могут прорезать до самых костей. Некоторые – такие мелкие, что впиваются в каждый участок, в каждую складку твоего тела.)  
      На тарелках лежат стейки, недожаренные, как они с Сэмом любят.  
      (Раскаленное докрасна железо прижимается к твоей коже, отчего та шипит и слезает, и жар прижигает обнажившиеся мышцы. Вонь твоей собственной горелой плоти омерзительна, боль невыносима – слишком острая и резкая, чтобы можно было отстраниться. Они не прекращают, пока не покрывают ожогами каждый дюйм твоего тела – изнутри и снаружи.)  
      Сэм явно пытался красиво сервировать обед: ножи и вилки лежат на салфетках по бокам от тарелок.  
      (Существует так много видов лезвий: длинные и короткие, изогнутые и прямые, зазубренные и гладкие. Все они подходят для снятия кожи. Иногда они просто свежуют тебя заживо и оставляют умирать от шока и инфекции. Иногда они продолжают, отделяя твою плоть, пока не добираются до костей.)  
      На всякий случай возле кувшина стоят солонка и перечница.  
      (Стоит лишь тебе подумать, что на сегодня пытка закончена: когда бичевание прекращается, и ты пытаешься совладать с болью, – как в раны начинают что-то втирать. Истерзанные нервные окончания опаляет новая боль, новый виток агонии. Конечно же, они еще не закончили. Они никогда не заканчивают.)  
      Все это Дин знает и не может забыть. Но этому не место здесь; нет причины обременять этим Сэма или Бобби.  
      Поэтому Дин делает глубокий вдох, на мгновение закрывает глаза, чтобы вернуть самообладание, чтобы успокоить дыхание.  
      Он входит в комнату, минует холодильник и раковину, садится за стол. Он наливает себе стакан воды, берет нож и вилку и режет свой стейк, тянется за перечницей.  
      Он поднимает взгляд на Сэма и Бобби и улыбается:  
      – Ну что, как насчет новой охоты?


End file.
